Whose side are you on?
by LittleMermade
Summary: After the New Warriors cause a terrifying explosion in Stamford, the government immediately comes up with the Superhuman Registration Act. Their greatest supporter is Tony Stark. Captain America on the other hand wants to hamper the SRA. That leads to a conflict of unimagined proportions. First part of my Romanogers Civil War Universe
1. Chapter 1

Whose side are you on?

 **Hey guys! This is the first part of my Romanogers Civil War Universe. It's meant to be a part of the MCU, but it happens three years after Age of Ultron, not just one.**

 **The comics are a huge inspiration for this story and I will most likely integrate parts of them in it. I of course change a lot, so if you are a huge fan of the Civil War comics- don't be upset, if I change something you loved. On the other hand if you don't know the comics- it is not necessay to read them. I write this story in a way everyone can follow :)**

 **For everyone who notices, I'm sorry for my quotation marks. In German we do it that way and I am not talented enough to change it in my writing program.**

 **Warning for: Tony Stark's mouth**

 **And last but not least: I own nothing! Characters and part of the plot belong to Marvel and Disney.**

The room was barely lit by the small lamp on the kitchen table. Two silhouettes were visible in the pallid illumination. They were sitting on the couch. The smaller form was leaning against the bigger one. Natasha's eyes were closed and her short red locks were messy. Steve held her tight, his forehead touching hers.

Only two sounds broke the calming silence. The first one was the excited voice of a talkmaster on TV. Steve couldn't really follow the show anymore since he had left for half an hour a while ago in order to prepare some food for Natasha and him.

The second was the constant ticking of the clock. It was modern clock hanging above the door, so its ticking wasn't that loud –although Steve noticed it from time to time. Both hands pointed upwards and it was nearly midnight. Steve's eyes wandered to Natasha, who had fallen asleep while watching TV. A small smile reached Steve's mouth. Even though they were superheroes there was something like routine in their lives. Steve went for his daily run early in the morning. When he got back he made some breakfast and woke Natasha up. Most of their days they spent training with the New Avengers. Two years after the Ultron attack they went out together from time to time, but now they preferred the TV most evenings. Steve had to confess it to himself –they had become boring. But as long as he could spend his time with Natasha it was good.

A lot of things had happened in those three years since Stark's killer robot had tried to destroy the world. Natasha and Steve barely heard from the other Avengers. Clint was with his family, but he still called every week for the usual small talk. Thor went back to Asgard and hadn't returned since then. Tony was… they didn't really know about Tony, but they assumed he was burying himself in work. Bruce went to India again. After Ultron had disappeared he came back to them. Natasha was more upset he had left her than happy that he had returned. They talked and agreed to stay friends and they meant it: Bruce still wrote every month.

The intro of some newscast pulled Steve back to reality. –Midnight.

After a quick introduction the news anchor presented the first topic. He talked about an explosion which took place that afternoon in Stamford. It had caused a massive degree of destruction, upon the victims have been lots of children too. Steve hated those psychos who did things like that for more attention.

When the man on TV continued Steve got keen-eared. He talked about the causer of the explosion. It was the supervillain Nitro while fighting the New Warriors.

That was the point when Steve was about to wake Natasha to ask her if she had heard anything of it, when the news anchor showed a picture of Tony Stark and the President shaking hands: „This won't pass without consequences. Many councils around the world agreed that so called superheroes have become a threat to the population. They act on their own and often cause more danger than good. We must know who they are and controll their actions. This evening Iron Man, alias Tony Stark, had a meeting with the President of the United States. He warranted his support for a program called „The Superhuman Registration Act". Every superhuman has to register and work for the government. This step is necessary to protect the people…"

The screen went black. Steve put down the remote control and stared at the TV. Now they knew what Tony was up to.

The Superhuman Registration Act… everyone would know where they live, who their families are. Steve couldn't watch this. He had to talk to Tony and he had to talk to him now.

Carefully he lifted Natasha from the couch and carried her to the bedroom. He put her down on the mattress softly and blanketed her. Steve placed a kiss on her forehead and turned to leave, when a petite hand on his arm held him back. Natasha's voice was husky with sleep: „Steve… where are you going?" Steve knelt down again to face her. Lightly he rubbed her cheek with his thumb: „I just want to shower… I'll be right back." Already half asleep again Natasha nodded. Steve rose from the ground again. He quickly grabbed his suit and headed out of the room. He took a shower and changed. As silently as possible he grabbed his shield and closed the main door behind him. He didn't have the best feeling leaving Natasha behind without a word of where he was going, but she was more than capable of handling herself.

The night was cool and clouds were covering the sky. Maybe it was just the smog, but Steve didn't really care at the moment. He straightforwardly went to the garage and started the engine of his motorcycle.

Making his way through the taxicrouded streets of New York he had only one destination –what used to be Avengers Tower. Steve didn't really care about a proper parking lot and placed his vehicle on the pavement in front of Stark Tower.

Without hesitation he rang the doorbell until a bugged Tony answered the intercom: „Who the fuck is this?"

Steve stopped tolling and crossed his arms: „Tony, open the door." After a moment of silence Tony spoke up again: „This is a joke, right?"

Steve sighed: „Who do you think you are?" Tony paused, then quietly responded: „Come to the top floor, but don't wake Pepper…" The door opened automatically and Steve stepped in. The lights turned on and he surveyed his surroundings. It didn't look too different from back when the building was called ‚Avengers Tower', obviously it was designed by Stark and everything designed by Stark looked the same in a way. Quietly Steve made his way to the elevator and pressed the button to call it. It only took a few seconds until the doors opened with a dull noice. He stepped inside the lift and pressed the button for the top floor.

Tony was already waiting with a glass of scotch in his right hand, he just stared at the elevator. When the doors opened and Steve entered the room in his Captain America suit Tony wasn't sure if he had had too much scotch this evening or if this was for real.

Steve didn't say a word. He just stood there and stared at Tony. He looked differently –tired, maybe even exhausted, preoccupied in a way. Finally Tony raised his voice: „What the hell are you doing here? Three years and not a word from you and now you're outside my door in the middle of the night!"

When Steve met Tony's eye he saw the other man's desperation: „What happened to you?"

Tony raised an eyebrow: „You trying to avoid my question?"

Steve shook his head: „You look pretty wasted."

Tony dropped the topic: „That's none of your business… Why are you here?"

Steve knew Tony wouldn't talk about it, so he just played along: „I saw you on TV…"

„What's so special about it?", Tony went to the bar to pour himself another glass of scotch.

Steve crossed his arms again: „Do you even know what it means if that mad idea of the Superhuman Registration Act is implemented?"

Tony instantly turned to face Captain America again: „That mad idea? Didn't you see what happened in Stamford? Didn't you see that chaos? –caused by so called superheroes."

„It was an accident, Tony. That can't be a reason for putting everyone in danger… and their families. Not only civilians will know who we are, but also the ones who have bad things in mind. It will only cause more chaos."

Tony abandoned his glass and took a few steps in Steve's direction: „It will help the people! There are too many people who can't control their powers. They need to be controled by the government. Don't you realise what one mistake can do to innocents?"

Steve rose an eyebrow: „This isn't about the Registration Act, or is it? Tony… whatever you think is your fault –think twice before you react to it like this."

Red with anger Tony went back to the bar. He poured himself even more alcohol than he had before and downed it with one gulp. For a moment he tightened his grip on the glass, then he smashed it on the floor, where it broke into two pieces. Steve didn't say a word and remained standing there in silence.

Suddenly Tony faced him again clenching his fists: „You didn't get anything! We can't just do what we want –even when we think it's right, it might be a mistake that will end the world! But you –you don't understand, because you are oh so perfect and nice!"

Steve sighed and began walking in Tony's direction: „You have to accept the past, Tony… Ultron was a mistake, but it is over. You wanted to help the world with it."

After Steve had said that Tony gave a false laugh. He shook his head in amusement: „Oh, to hell with you and your ridiculous speeches, Rogers… I produce weapons and everything's terrible –I stop and nothing changes. Another takes my place as the bad guy. I don't know what's better anymore! So would you please fuck off and let me do the right thing one single time in my life?"

Steve paused then looked Tony in the eye again: „If you stick with that I can't guarantee you anything… because I will do whatever I can to prevent the Superhuman Registration Act."

Tony looked at him with a stony glance: „Fine… then go!"

Steve nodded slightly and turned. He hesitated a moment, but then went to the elevator quickly. He pressed the button and left the room without saying Tony didn't change his mind he had to go somewhere else.

He left the building as fast as possible. His motorcycle was waiting for him like he had left it –in front of the door. What he didn't know was, that a pair of eyes was following him through the glass fassade of the top floor. Tony was caught off guard by Steve and he didn't like that. What if he was right? But no… Tony had thought about it carefully. He was doing the right thing. He wouldn't let anything like Ultron happen ever again.

One last time Steve looked back at Stark Tower. The word ‚Stark' once again sat enthroned on top of the building, in that place where the word ‚Avengers' used to be three years ago. Steve sighed an started the engine of his motorcycle. He needed some help against the Superhuman Registration Act and he knew some people that seemed to be awake 24/7.

Without looking back again Steve left and drove in the direction he came from. If Tony wasn't commonsensical maybe S.H.I.E.L.D was. Soon Steve could see The Triskelion on the horizon. It was about 3 AM when he arrived at the garage. Despite the time there were still many cars at the building. Working at S.H.I.E.L.D wasn't exactly nice all the time.

When Steve entered the hallway with the offices of Hill, who had returned to her post as co-director two years ago, and Director Coulson he knew that they were already expecting him since he had entered the garage. In the middle of the night nobody else was in that floor. The lights turned on automatically, while Steve made his way towards Hill's office. Through the windows near to the ceiling he could see that the lights inside the room were on. Still, before opening the door Steve knocked twice. Hill was leaning against her desk and looked at him: „What is Captain America doing in my office in the middle of the night?"

Steve crossed his arms: „What are you doing in your office in the middle of the night?" The ghost of a smile wandered over Hill's lips: „That's my problem, I believe… not yours. But apparently you have got a problem, too"

Steve took a closer look at Hill before he answered. She was wearing a light blue blouse and black business trousers. She was wearing subtle make-up and her brown hair was tied back in a bun. She didn't look tired, so she must have slept earlier that night… or day, Steve didn't really know what to think about S.H.I.E.L.D-agents.

Steve's voice sounded too loud in the silent office: „Hill… I wouldn't bother you at night if it wasn't important, but I can't watch while this is in debate. You must prevent the Superhuman Registration Act from happening. It will not only affect the superheroes, but also their friends and families."

Hill's expression remained stern: „Captain Rogers… I believe the Registration Act will help the government control…"

Steve interrupted her: „Wait… there is already one mistake in the sentence you just wanted to tell me by heart. I'm not the press, Hill. It will help YOU control everything. You want to achieve what Hydra had five years ago –total control. Aren't you smart enough to realise that it is wrong to play God?"

Hill smiled again: „We are not playing God. We just allow that certain things happen."

Steve was getting tired of lies: „This is wrong and you know it!"

Hill's heels drubbed on the plain surface of the floor as she walked to the other side of the table: „It is already through, Rogers. All you can do now is help us. You should find every superheroe in the USA and make them register. You can do it your way, but you won't be able to stop the Act."

While Hill was talking Steve clenched his fists: „You are asking me to arrest people who risk their lives for this country everyday, people who help to fight off all the bad in the world from the people?"

„I'm offering you to do your duty for the government, Captain America. Shouldn't you want to help the American people?"

Steve stepped forward and supported himself on the desk to confront Hill directly: „That's what I'm trying to do."

Hill stood there with arms akimbo: „If you are not helping us I have to arrest you, Captain! Is that what you want?"

Steve pushed himself away from the desk again: „I won't change my mind… and I will do whatever is neccessary to protect everyone I know from this insanity."

Hill sighed and whispered: „I'm sorry, Steve…" She pressed a button at the phone on her table: „Captain America is not willing to register. Arrest him before he can leave The Triskelion."

Steve looked at Hill one more time, then he started running. He stormed out of the office and started running down the stairs. After his fight against his own team in the elevator five years ago he wouldn't try to flee in that thing. On the 30th floor Steve heard the solid steps of a S.H.I.E.L.D –team searching for him. He knew he couldn't hide in that building, S.H.I.E.L.D had eyes and ears everywhere, so he continued running down the stairs. On the stairs between the 11th and the 10th floor he stopped. S.H.I.E.L.D agents were standing at the foot of the stairs guns pointing at him. Immediately he grabbed his shield from his back. The commander of the team stretched his gun a little more in Steve's direction, it was slightly shaking: „Put the shield down and surrender!"

Steve already heard steps from the floors above him, so he threw the shield at the commander without hesitation. It knocked the man back an him and two more men to the floor. When the other men started shooting Steve already had the shield back and covered himself with it. He dodged the bullets and made his way further down the stairs. One bullet hit a man in the shoulder when it was reflected by the shield. As soon as Steve could reach the men he kicked the nearest agent off his legs and knocked another one out with the shield.

The steps from the upper floors grew louder and Steve saw more backup coming from both sides of the floor. He looked at the window and felt a wave of déjà vu rush over him.

When the first agents reached the top of the stairs of the 11th floor Steve couldn't risk to hesitate any longer. He sighed and looked at his shield for a moment. He took a deep breath and muttered: „I hate Mondays…" Steve took a step back and then ran right through the glass facade, holding his shield as tight as he could.

He closed his eyes while he was waiting for the collision. This never got any easier. Luckily Steve's shield prevented him from most of the damage the fall could have caused. Groaning Steve bobbed up again and started running away from the building.

He was smart enough to leave the motorcycle in the garage, because he knew they wouldn't give him enough time again. As fast as he could he ran away from The Triskelion. If he was able to reach the crouded streets he wouldn't be caught. Steve noticed the sound of a helicopter above him, but he didn't care. He had to reach the underground base without them noticing where it is located.

When the New Avengers were founded Steve wanted a place the public didn't know about. A place they could go when they needed a safe haven. He never told the others about it though, except Sam, who helped him renovate an old bunker.

Steve knew the troops were coming closer, but he was fast enough. As soon as he reached the streets it was easier to outpace the persuers. Frustrated the S.H.I.E.L.D agents left their vehicles and ran after him. In order to fool the helicopters he chose streets with shops and awnings, that covered him.

As fast as possible Steve opened a sewer cover and climbed down the ladder closing the cover behind him. He waited a few minutes, but the S.H.I.E.L.D agents were gone. They hadn't noticed where he was hiding. He needed to get to the underground base and call Sam. It wouldn't take much longer than an hour.

The numbers 07:21flashed on the digital clock on the bedsidetable. The yet only weak rays of the sun made their way through the navy blue curtains of the bedroom. Exactly when the lock changed the timecode to 07:22 Natasha Romanoff opened her eyes. Tiredly she reached out for the other side of the bed. Confused she sat up when she found it empty and untouched. Her eyes first searched the room then she got up slowly and tiptoed into the living room barefoot: „Steve? Are you here?" No answer.

Maybe he had gone to the gym or for a run or maybe one of the Avengers needed his help at the training facility or the base. Natasha sighed softly. He should have woken her up.

Natasha pushed the thought of calling Steve aside and continued her way to the kitchen. Absentmindedly she grabbed a carton of orange juice and poured herself a glass of the yellowish liquid. She took a sip, but was interrupted by the doorbell. Who would visit early in the morning?

Maybe Steve had forgotten his keys. Cafefully Natasha placed the glass on the counter and left the kitchen. Without thinking anyone but Steve could be waiting for her on the other side she turned the doorknob and pulled the door open.

Natasha was about to say something, but instead she could just stare at her visitors. In place of a shiyly grinning Steve, who apologized for leaving his keys in the house, she found a horde of camerateams. Microphones were placed directly in front of her face and a flurry of camera flashes met her instantly. All of the reporters were talking at the same time.

Natasha couldn't even catch one question, but apparently they were looking for Steve.

Unable to react any other way Natasha fled back into the house and locked the door as fast as she could.

Panicking slightly Natasha paced up the stairs again and opened the bedroom door. She froze when she saw another visitor.

Iron Man was sitting on the bed. His helmet was sitting besides him and he was only looking at Natasha before a grin was spreading across his face. Natasha regained her composure quickly and crossed her arms: „What do you want?"

The big grin remained on Tony's face: „I hope you didn't face the press with that sweet little nightie."

Natasha turned to face herself in the mirror. She was still wearing her peach-colored nightdress. At its hem and neckline it was ornated with white, silk ribbons. It wasn't really slinky, but it still looked good on her. She turned back to Tony after a few seconds: „You know what… I suggest you don't say a word about it again if you don't want me to show you 87 ways to kill you painfully even while I am wearing this."

Tony put his hands up placating: „No need, Nat… I just wanted you to join my little team."

Natasha raised an eyebrow: „For that question you had to break into my house? What is this about, Tony?"

Stark stood up from the bed and surveyed Natasha: „You look good Little Red... Rogers is great company for you."

„I asked you something, Stark…"

Tony smirked: „No small talk? Well… the government is just planning on something important and I'm putting together a small goup to make sure it will pass without incident. Interested?"

Natasha looked at the open window for a moment before her eyes wandered back to Tony: „Thanks, but I ain't interested. I have to talk about this with Steve first. Sounds like Avengers business to me."

Tony sighed: „Are you sure? You can make decisions on your own."

Natasha leaned against the wall: „Tony… please go back to your Tower. I will call you later."

Tony knew she wouldn't join him. Before she would do that she would test those 87 ways of killing him: „Good… I'm waiting for the call then." He put his helmet back on and left the house like he had entered it –through the window.

Natasha didn't leave the house again that day. With every hour passing she was getting more worried about Steve. She tried calling him but he didn't answer.

Natasha had closed all the windows and locked all the doors. Around four in the afternoon most of the camera crews left.

Around six there was a soft knock on the bedroom window. Natasha looked up from the bed and was startled by sight of The Falcon floating outside the window. Without hesitating any longer she opened the window and closed it again behind Sam: „What the hell is going on out there?"

Sam smirked: „Steve wouldn't be happy about your language…"

Natasha smiled, but a second later her expression was serious again: „Is Steve alright? Have you seen him today?"

Sam nodded: „Nat… don't you watch TV? It's all over the news."

Natasha shook her head: „No… I was confused because of all the reporters outside."

The Falcon took a closer look at her: „Okay… Steve is fine, but he needs to have you with him. Can you suit up? I'll take you to him."

Natasha nodded and grabbed her catsuit from the closet. She went to the bathroom and came back after a while. Immediately Sam took her to the underground base and filled her in.

When she arrived at the base she clasped in Steve's arms: „Don't ever do that again!"

Steve smiled slightly: „I promise…"

Natasha swallowed: „Tony visited me earlier this day… he wanted me to join him."

Steve sighed: „Sorry for that. I wanted to negociate with him, but he didn't listen to me. And S.H.I.E.L.D didn't listen to me too…"

„Whose with us then?"

„A few people I can trust… but that's not important at the moment." Steve kissed Natasha softly: „The only important thing at the moment is your safety."

Natasha ran her fingers through his hair: „I am more worried about you than me…"

Steve smiled: „Don't worry. It will be fine… and now we will talk to the others. I guess we will need a plan."

 **Thanks for reading. Maybe leave me a review! ;)**

 **When the second part is done, I will post another chapter on here, that it's out, but the second part itself will be posted separately -as a OneShot like this one.**


	2. Update

Hey guys!

I know, it's been ages, but I finally finished the second part! It is called „Mission gone south" and you can find it on my profile! I hope you like it and I would appreciate reviews!

Merry Christmas and thanks for reading my stories! :)


End file.
